Roller coaster
by samx5453
Summary: Edward is trying to convince Bella to ride a roller coaster but she keeps refusing. Will he be able to get her on the ride? small lemon one-shot


"No Edward I'm not getting on the roller coaster!"

Edward gave up on dragging me in line and just picked me up and carried me over his shoulder to join the rest of our group. It didn't even seem to matter to him that I was smacking him on the back and kicking my legs to try and get him to put me down. Once we were in line with our friends Edward sandwiched me in between himself and Emmett.

"Guys this isn't funny. I'm not riding this damn death trap."

I completely ignored the evil eye I got from the mother in the row next to us. "Come on Bella it's literally a minute long besides you'll be riding with Edward." I glared at Emmett and only broke it when Alice started jumping around with Jasper right behind her. "Yeah Bella it's not like you're gonna die." I whined when I looked up at the roller coaster cowering into Edward's side as the riders screamed as they fell down the first hill.

"No, all I have to worry about is throwing up."

Edward rapped his arms around my waist and kissed my right temple. "You're not going to throw up. You haven't eaten anything in three hours and it doesn't even go upside down." I shoved him off of me and turned to look at him, "Yeah that's why they call it the Hurler. I don't care what you say I'm not riding this ride." I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest and listened to the calming beat of his heart that was constantly interrupted by the roller coaster moving around us.

Before I knew what had happened we were being ushered into isles that would lead us on to the roller coaster. "Edward, please don't make me ride this?" I tried to use my best pout but he seemed to be immune to my tricks today.

When it was our turn to load up I tried to push my way in front of him and run past him towards the exit but he jumped in front of me and held on tight to my hand. I was a shaking mess sitting there in a seat that I didn't want to be in. The only comfort I had was at least it was dark outside and no one would see me as I died on this ride.

I jumped when the ride attendant came around and checked the seat belts. Let me tell you I don't feel any safer having a kid with holes all over his face and tattoos covering his arms checking the one thing that is meant to keep me in my seat. All hope of jumping out as the ride left the station left my mind as the lap bar slowly dropped down but didn't even go down to my lap.

Edward put his right hand on my knee and grabbed my face with his left causing me to turn and look at him. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise." He leaned in and kissed my lips as if he hadn't kissed me in a month. I was so distracted by the kiss that I barely noticed his hand had worked its way up my leg and down the front of my pants and below my panties.

I moaned when we pulled apart with him biting my lower lip as the train jerked forward as we started up the never ending hill. "Just close your eyes Bella." As soon as my eyes were closed he began moving his fingers quickly against my clit. I gripped on to the lap bar with all of my might as I felt my orgasm quickly approaching. I could hear the people in front of us screaming as Edward let two of his fingers dip inside of me but kept his thumb on my clit. I could already feel my muscles tightening and it was only moments before I would fall off the wonderful edge.

"Open you eyes."

Just as I opened them we descended down the tallest hill and he curled his fingers inside of me hitting that amazing spot. "Holy mother of…." It was a good thing that everyone around us was yelling because I couldn't contain it as my orgasm ripped through my entire body. He kept thrusting his fingers into me as I rode out the remainder of my orgasm and the roller coaster.

He pulled his hand out of my pants just before we pulled back in to the station and I leaned over and kissed him until we both needed to breathe. As we got off the ride Edward pulled me in front of him and pulled me close to his chest and it was obvious to me that he was hiding he erection because it was poking me in the back. "If we weren't in a crowded park right now I would take care of that not so little problem of yours." He kissed the side of my neck, "I know, and trust me you can take of it later."

"Look at you, huh?... You're ALIVE!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Yeah, you wanna go again?" I ignored Alice and looked over my shoulder into Edward's eye, "You have no idea."

**THE END**


End file.
